Failed Perfection's Suite Life
by princessbinas
Summary: This is the AU branch that sprouted off of my "When Perfection Fails". Please read that story until the end of chapter seven to understand what's going on. I own nothing and never will so deal with it. Teen to be safe and includes disruptive behavior that Zack and Cody typically cause. NOTE: On haltius until I start breeding more ideas. Sorry.


**Binas:** The split happens here. You must read "When Perfection Fails" until chapter 7, or part of it because it's a double chapter.

I own nothing but Darrel. I'm just a Freshman and too young to own my own show! Get your facts straight, wake up, and smell the Rag Weed.

* * *

.

* * *

Darrel's POV:

* * *

"Come with me. Hopefully we can figure out were to go.", Mom said.

Me and mom walk into the basement and she pulls out a map and unrolls it.

"Okay. Do you think we should go to Vlad's?", mom asked.

"No. Despite the money he has, he is the one who tortured me and I'm afraid to go back.", I said.

"Monte Carlo?", Mom asked.

"We don't speak French. And _Jack_ will find us before we even completely learn the language.", I said.

"Boston?", Mom asked.

"There are a lot of people, which might be a good cover. The good news is, no one would expect us to be around people. They think we would go into isolation and look in remote parts of the country. if we get discovered in New York, we go to Mexico City, another crowded place. High crime rates but they would get lost in them and be forced out by the thugs.", I said.

Mom nodded. She was glad I paid attention in Social Studies, which Danny normally fell asleep in, not just because of ghost attacks, it's because the teach bored him to sleep.

Mom then shut down the portal and jammed the main circuits. She grabbed the blueprints for it and several other blue prints and stashed them away in a briefcase.

"Go get packed, we have a long drive.", Mom said.

* * *

After me, Danny, and Dani got finished packing, mom helped us load our baggage into the car that mom was given to by Jazz for her birthday. It was a lime green car that looked brand new.

"I left Jazz an E-mail, voice-mail, and a text about what has happened and she said she will stay with Sam. Sam and Tucker also know of the problem and said they will avoid Jack as much as possible. Also I managed to get a divorce until we can find away to make the brainwashing not permanent.", Mom said, "And our last names are now Holt, which is my maiden name."

We all nod and hop into the car. We have a long drive to Boston and I was lucky Jazz gave me permission to take one of her bears, except for Bearbert Einstein, with us to keep comfort.

* * *

.

* * *

Crossover starts now, Time Skip by a day to two days

* * *

.

* * *

_Darrel's POV:_

* * *

Boston was just huge! Mom said we were going to be living near a hotel because all of business around and she was planning to open up a store that sold like the one we used to have in Amity Park, ghost hunting inventions.

* * *

We arrived at our destination. A very large hotel. Danny chuckled at it's color scheme and muttered something about it reminding him of a certain Frootloop's favorite team. Across the street, mom had bought a building. A one story building that had a basement. We unpacked the spare lab equipment that mom decided to bring so that _Jack_ wouldn't be able to mass produce Anti-Ghost weapons for the GiW.

"Okay kids. We will be living in a hotel for a while, so be on your best behavior and be careful where you use your abilities. We don't need a repeat of the kidnapping. Once was enough.", Mom said.

* * *

_No POV:_

* * *

Unknown to the family, two little 13 year old boys were playing in the air ducts without their mom's permission... like she would ever want them to do this... again. The two boys were identical twins. They had blonde hair and hazel eyes. One was wearing baggy green skater pants with a white button up shirt and the other was wearing blue jeans with a orange long sleeve shirt. The Martin twins... They over heard everything.

"Zack, why did you even insist coming in this route?!", Cody whispered angrily.

"What? I wanted to meet the new family before anyone else could! They could have some hot chicks!", Zack whispered at the thought of being someone's boyfriend.

"Zack, I swear you have the attention span of a goldfish!", Cody whispered and slapped his twin.

"Don't hit me! Your just jealous I will get the girls to like me, Cody!", Zack said sticking his tongue out.

"Oh real mature Zack!", Cody said frowning.

"Well then, now I got a date with some hot ladies!", Zack said and crawled forward in the vents.

"ZACK!", Cody yelled and followed.

* * *

_Darrel's POV:_

* * *

"_ZACK!_"

I heard it. Someone was hiding in the building.

_Thump... thump..._

Someone was in the air vents! I quickly look around and transform to take a look. I fly through the vents invisibly and I see someone. Wait... twins. They are fighting.

"Zack! I told you not to do that! What if someone catches us? Do you really want to have mom or Mr. Moseby drag us back to the hotel?", One of the twins said.

So they are from the hotel we are staying at.

"So what? Are you chicken Cody? Cause I hear one calling right now and it's you.", the twin named Zack said then clucks like a chicken.

The one named Cody frowns at him.

"I swear we are not related.", Cody said, "And mom said no more brother clucking..."

I decide to be a bit mischievous and become visible in front of them. Cody looks at me in fright and is frozen.

"Cody did you bring your nightlight cause I see light...", Zack teased.

"Zack... Let's back away slowly right now...", Cody said as his eyes widen at me.

"Why? Did you pee yourself?", Zack taunted.

"No because there's a ghost right in front of us.", Cody said as he crawled away.

Zack turns to me and sports the same look.

"AHHHHHHH!", Zack screamed and crawled away, "Let me have your blankie when we get home Cody!"

I fly back out of the vents and to the basement. I see mom putting together what looks like another portal with the help of Danny and Dani.

"Hey mom.", I said.

"Yes?", Mom asked.

"Can I go check out our hotel room?", I asked.

"Sure and be careful.", Mom said, "And stay out of trouble."

I transform back into my human form and leave.

* * *

I walked into the lobby of the hotel, which was called the Tipton. It was full and busy for my liking but at least it's better than the GiW facility that we broke into. I see Zack and Cody come at me in luggage carts.

"Coming through!"

"We're having a race here!"

I backed away from the disaster waiting to happen and raced off to the front desk. The plate said 'Mr. Moseby'.

"Uhhh... Mr. Moseby?", I asked.

"Go away child.", Mr. Moseby said.

"I'm here to find my family's suite. To check it out. I'm Darrel Holt.", I said.

"Oh why didn't you say so.", Mr. Moseby said sarcastically, "Come back when your with your parents."

I was annoyed. He must really hate kids. I made my eye flash their greenish blue which made Mr. Moseby jump back and shriek like a little girl. Luckily I did it for a split second. I chuckled at his fright.

"What was that?", Mr. Moseby asked.

"Are you feeling okay?", I asked.

I knew how to hide my mischievous nature from time to time and this is one of those times it's hidden.

"Yeah, but please come back when your parents are with you. It's bad enough I have those two hooligans messing up my lobby, disrupting my guests, and messing with me and my employees.", Mr. Moseby said pointing to Zack and Cody who were still riding the luggage carts.


End file.
